Canção de Lágrimas e Amor
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele teve medo de tentar, ela temeu uma rejeição, e ambos deixaram escapar um sonho. Agora, cinco anos depois, eles têm uma nova oportunidade para ficarem juntos. Uma oportunidade presenteada por uma canção muito especial... - TRADUÇÃO


**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Canción de Lágrimas y Amor", de Lalaith Quetzalli; a autora me deu autorização para traduzi-la.

* * *

**CANÇÃO DE LÁGRIMAS E AMOR**

_**POV Marine**_

A suave melodia do piano foi bruscamente interrompida, mas eu não dei nenhuma importância ao fato. A verdade é que, já desde há algum tempo, a poucas coisas eu dava importância.

\- Safira...

Escutei o pianista me chamar, mas não o respondi. Como ter vontade de fazê-lo, quando o nome pelo qual lhe chamam não é o seu ? Como mudar as opiniões das pessoas que têm lhe chamado assim durante muitos anos ?

\- Creio que nós podemos dar por encerrado o ensaio de hoje - declarou o pianista - Voltarei a tempo para a apresentação.

\- Mark... - eu o chamei, e sei que ele se surpreendeu, porque isso eu raramente faço.

\- Sim ? - inquiriu ele.

\- Obrigada - foi tudo o que encontrei para falar.

Ele apenas deu um breve sorriso e se foi.

Ele me conhecia bem, era um dos poucos que me conheciam. Eu trabalhava com ele há cinco anos, quase desde a mesma época em que eu me tornara cantora, desde que passara a ser "Lady Safira". Embora nem mesmo ele conhecesse o meu verdadeiro nome, nenhum daqueles que estavam à minha volta o conhecia.

Era um sacrifício que eu tivera de fazer quando escolhi ter esta vida. Meu verdadeiro nome me trazia lembranças em demasia...

Como acontecia todos os dias, o meu humor melancólico apoderou-se de mim. Deixei o elegante bar no qual eu cantaria naquela noite. Eu sempre cantava em diferentes bares, salões ou restaurantes, muitas vezes em minha cidade natal, outras vezes em uma ou outra província.

Não tive nenhuma interrupção até chegar ao meu quarto de hotel. Apesar de naquele momento estar em minha cidade, eu não tinha casa própria, e fazia muito tempo que eu não dormia na casa dos meus pais; mas, ao invés disso, eu havia feito um acordo com o gerente daquele hotel, para que sempre houvesse um quarto disponível para mim. Aquilo implicava uma redução no que me pagavam por cantar, mas não importava, ainda assim eu ganhava o bastante.

Mark havia me dito que eu ficaria milionária se decidisse gravar um CD, mas eu sempre me negara. Não queria ouvir minha voz gravada nos rádios ou nos aparelhos de som, só queria cantar eu mesma.

Ninguém entendia, não entendiam porque eu não o permitia. O breve alívio que eu conseguia a cada vez que cantava a minha tristeza, a minha dor, o meu amor perdido...

Eu lembro que, uma vez, um jornalista me definiu como a "Dama das Lágrimas Invisíveis. Aquela que nunca chora, mas faz chorar a todas as outras pessoas".

Isso porque, depois de tanto tempo, eu havia aprendido a guardar as minhas lágrimas, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo; a única maneira pelo qual as minhas emoções eram expressas era pela minha voz, porque era quando eu cantava que eu deixava sair toda a minha dor, todo o sofrimento que eu tinha guardado; a angústia de saber que eu tivera aquilo que de mais grandioso a vida podia ter me oferecido... e eu o deixara escapar...

* * *

_**POV Clef **_

Arrumei o agasalho, fazia um pouco de frio do lado de fora da torre, principalmente com o vento contínuo, um clima ao qual eu não estava acostumado. Mas não era por isso que eu ia me acovardar, não mais. Levei anos dizendo a mim mesmo que iria fazer isto, que finalmente iria voltar a esta cidade, vê-la. Mas a minha maldita covardia sempre me detivera. Meu medo de tê-la de novo, e de novo ter de deixá-la partir, perdê-la como grãos de areia por entre os meus dedos, como a areia da praia da qual não me esqueço, que limita-se com aquele mar que tanto desejo, e não consigo alcançar, o profundo mar de seus cabelos, e de seu olhar...

Bastou eu deixar a torre, e pude ver um cartaz fixado em um poste nas proximidades. Anunciava uma grande e muito esperada apresentação musical que aconteceria naquela noite, no bar de um conhecido hotel. A cantora era conhecida como "Lady Safira", e, apesar da mudança que a maquiagem lhe dava, do penteado e do elegante vestido, eu sabia que ainda era ela, minha querida menina de olhos azuis, minha amada sereia...

* * *

_**POV Marine **_

As lágrimas rolavam de meus olhos para perderem-se em meio à água aromatizada da banheira na qual eu estava, mas mesmo assim eu não dava importância. Era algo que me acontecia de vez em quando, permitir que a dor se expressasse por meio dos meus olhos, ao invés de pela minha boca; eu só deixava que isso acontecesse quando me encontrava a sós, quando sabia que ninguém me julgaria, que ninguém sentiria pena ou compaixão por mim. Isso era algo que eu jamais suportaria.

Foi só quando finalmente as minhas lágrimas cessaram que eu saí da banheira. A água já estava fria há algum tempo, mas isso não importava, a água fria nunca me incomodava, ela me trazia lembranças de meu passado, algumas menos dolorosas do que outras.

Enxuguei-me em silêncio, para em seguida me vestir com um dos vestidos mais elegantes que eu tinha. Era de um azul-metálico muito lindo, com um decote halter, deixando boa parte das costas à mostra, longo, que ia até o chão, se bem que a partir dos joelhos, tornava-se semitransparente. Completando o conjunto, havia um par de luvas, de um azul um pouco mais pálido e dois sapatos de salto alto abertos, de uma cor um pouco mais escura. Deixei o meu cabelo solto, eu sempre gostara mais assim.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já estava quase na hora da apresentação, então abri meu porta-jóias de cristal e tirei de lá o meu bem mais precioso, a única jóia que eu havia usado durante os últimos cinco anos: era um colar feito de um material que parecia como a prata, mas muito mais forte, resistente e belo, me caía muito bem, e dela dependurava-se algo que assemelhava-se com perfeição a uma lágrima esculpida em uma pedra azul, tão azul como uma safira. Era a essa jóia que eu devia o meu "nome artístico".

\- Bem, aqui vamos nós... - eu disse a mim mesma.

Assim que me virei para o espelho, pude ver o pânico que se refletia em meus olhos. Com o passar dos anos, eu havia aprendido a ocultar qualquer expressão de meu rosto ou de meu corpo, mas os meus olhos sempre haviam sido as janelas para minha alma, para minha dor, meu amor perdido...

\- Tenho de deixar de me lembrar disso a cada vez que vou sair para uma apresentação - eu suspirei, com uma pitada de ironia - Se bem que eu acho que é por isso que só sei cantar músicas sobre dor... porque é a única coisa que há em meu coração.

* * *

_**POV Clef**_

O homem à entrada do bar recebeu minha jaqueta, e guardou-a junto com as de todos os que chegavam para ouvir a famosa cantora. Ela pereceu surpreso ao me ver, mas não pôde ignorar o convite em minha mão; era bastante óbvio que minha aparência e minhas roupas destoavam muito das de todos os que estavam ali reunidos. Eu preferia roupas mais simples.

Sentei-me em uma mesa simples, que ficava praticamente escondida por trás de algumas plantas, mas ainda assim eu tinha uma visão perfeita do palco.

Eu a vi desde o momento em que ela entrou. Com aquela aparência de deusa e a atitude de uma rainha, minha querida menina, minha amada mulher...

A apresentação teve início com o repertório normal de canções, uma após a outra, cada canção me fazia sentir um aperto no coração. Todos os sentimentos que ela transmitia, fazia a minha alma chorar. Eu havia ouvido, antes, outras garotas referirem-se a ela por aquele nome que lhe dera o repórter, mas nunca imaginei que eu mesmo fosse me sentir dessa maneira apenas por ouvi-la.

Quase sem perceber, quando ela estava terminando uma canção, eu levantei-me de meu lugar, e, entre as sombras daquela sala, fui me aproximando lentamente.

\- Minha sereia... - o nome dela saiu de meus lábios quase sem que eu percebesse - Marine...

* * *

_**POV Marine **_

Eu estava dando um pequeno gole em meu copo de água mineral, a verdade era que, mesmo que muitos duvidassem, eu nunca fui muito assídua quanto às bebidas alcoólicas, quando, de repente, pareci ter sentido uma presença próxima de mim. Eu não usava magia há muito tempo, mas aquela presença me era simplesmente impossível de esquecer.

\- Marine...

O nome chegou aos meus ouvidos, seguido do som do cristal quebrando-se, com o choque eu havia deixado cair o copo.

\- Safira ! - exclamou Mark, muito preocupado.

Eu não lhe respondi, simplesmente agarrei-me ao piano de cauda para não cair. Como era possível que aquilo estivesse me acontecendo ? Como podia o simples som de meu nome provocar em mim aquela reação ?

Mas eu sabia que não era isso, não era unicamente pelo fato de ter sido o meu nome, e sim pelo fato de quem o havia pronunciado. Eu conhecia aquela voz...

Levantei a cabeça e pude vê-lo ali, de pé, junto à parede. O restante dos convidados não havia lhe dado atenção, embora isso obviamente se devesse ao fato de que ele usava roupas casuais, ao passo que todos os demais usavam terno e gravata.

\- Não posso acreditar... - murmurei, quase sem conseguir acreditar.

\- Lady Safira ? - perguntou um dos garçons.

\- Eu estou bem - eu assegurei, imediatamente erguendo todas as defesas, para que não notassem como me afetara o que havia acabado de acontecer.

O garçom imediatamente limpou os cacos de vidro e a água, e Mark se levantou do assento do piano. Eu sabia que ele estaria disposto a terminar a apresentação, mas eu queria fazer algo mais antes de tudo terminar, era a minha única oportunidade.

Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro e o detive.

\- O que há ? - ele perguntou.

\- Podemos apresentar mais uma ? - perguntei-lhe em voz baixa.

\- Tem certeza disso ? - ele perguntou, ele era um dos poucos que realmente se preocupavam comigo.

\- Sim - eu afirmei.

\- Bem, é você quem manda - declarou ele, e voltou a sentar-se ao piano - Qual vai ser ?

Em silêncio, eu passei-lhe as folhas de suas partituras, até indicar a última delas. Mark olhou para mim com uma mistura de surpresa e confusão, e eu sabia porque; aquela canção, eu mesmo a compusera, há cinco anos, em um dia em que eu estivera deprimida, e, apesar de ele ter me ajudado a compor aquela música, nós nunca a tínhamos apresentado.

E, sem dúvida alguma, eu tinha de cantá-la naquele momento. Tinha de cantá-la para ele.

* * *

_**POV geral**_

Uma a uma, as teclas começaram a se fazer ouvir, suavemente, lentamente...

A jovem cantora virou-se um pouco, e fixou seus olhos diretamente nos do misterioso cavalheiro, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a cantar aquela canção, deixando-a fluir diretamente de seu coração:

\- _Você me disse que ia  
E seus lábios sorriam,  
Mas teu olhos eram traços de dor,  
Não quis falar só ao final  
Te disse adeus... só adeus_

Lembranças percorriam-lhe a mente, enquanto ela cantava. Lembranças dos acontecimentos que provocaram a existência daquela canção, do que havia acontecido há cinco anos, que, a ambos, havia partido o coração...

\- _Eu não sei se foi meu orgulho,  
Ou a que coisa o atribuo,  
Te deixei partir sentindo tanto amor,  
Talvez tenha faltado apenas um:  
Por favor... pare, amor._

Ninguém nunca havia se atrevido a admiti-lo, a dizer que o que havia acontecido naquela noite havia sido um erro. Ela tinha acabado de concluir o ensino médio, e a ele faltava experiência no amor.

Seguindo o conselho de seus amigos, e ao ver que ela não ia visitá-lo, ele havia ido procurá-la. Ficara surpreso por não encontrá-la em sua casa, mas vivendo em um hotel, e se sentira completamente enfeitiçado ao vê-la cantar.

\- _Não sei... viver senão contigo,  
Não sei... não tenho valor._

Ele tivera a intenção de dizer-lhe o que sentia, que a amava e desejava, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ficar ao seu lado para sempre. Mas sua carreira como cantora parecia ser tão promissora, que, no fim, ele acabou por calar-se.

Ele teve medo de obrigá-la a deixar algo que ela queria...

Ela teve medo de que ele ainda a visse apenas como uma menina...

E ambos deixaram escapar o maior sonho, o amor...

\- _Não sei... viver senão contigo,  
Não sei... não sei nem quem sou._

Conforme a música ia avançando, Marine podia sentir que as suas armaduras iam caindo. Seu corpo relaxou, deixando para trás a pose de boneca perfeita.

Clef estava surpreso por ver a maneira com que ela parecia transformar-se bem diante de seus olhos, de uma maneira completamente oposta à qual ela havia agido naquela noite. A noite em que ele lhe dissera adeus, e ela o deixara ir, sem dizer uma só palavra, guardando as lágrimas, da mesma maneira à qual estava tão acostumada a fazer no presente...

Como a Dama das Lágrimas Invisíveis que ela era...

\- _Desde o dia que você se foi,  
Tenho a alma mais que triste,  
E amanhã sei que será pior,  
Como esquecer esse olhar desolador,  
Que era amor ?_

E então todas as armaduras caíram, as máscaras desapareceram, e a verdadeira Marine Ryuuzaki surgiu, como não o fazia há cinco anos...

As lágrimas começaram a fluir ao mesmo tempo em que a sua voz, refletindo claramente os sentimentos que ela havia guardado por tanto tempo em seu coração.

\- _Não sei... viver senão contigo,  
Não sei... não tenho valor  
Não sei... viver senão contigo,  
Não sei.. não sei nem quem sou._

Mark estava bastante surpreso, nunca havia visto tanta emoção em sua expressão, e nem mesmo na voz da jovem mulher ao seu lado.

Era simplesmente incrível.

\- _Não sei... não tenho valor._

Clef também encontrava-se em profundo estado de choque. O fato de ver a sua amada sereia assim o fazia desejar mais do que nunca poder segurá-la entre seus braços, apoiá-la como fizera tantas vezes no passado e repetir-lhe várias vezes as suas promessas de amor.

Mas não se atrevia, o medo era mais forte do que ele...

E, como muitas vezes antes, ele contentava-se apenas em olhar...

\- _Não sei viver senão contigo,  
Não sei, não tenho valor._

Marine estava chegando ao limite, ela o sabia; e, francamente, não lhe importava o que o resto do mundo pudesse pensar a respeito dela.

Naquele momento, nada lhe importava, a não ser fazer aquele homem de olhar anil o quanto ela o havia amado, e o quanto ainda o amava...

\- _Não sei... viver senão contigo,  
Não sei... não tenho valor..._

A canção chegou ao seu final, e Marine lentamente deixou-se cair ao chão, ela sentia-se muito cansada. Era extenuante deixar que os sentimentos assumissem o controle.

Notou que alguém ajoelhava-se à sua frente e a abraçava. Supôs que fosse Mark, tentando ajudá-la a se levantar, para que ela retornasse para o seu quarto...

\- Mark ? - inquiriu ela, em voz baixa. Enganou-se.

\- Não - respondeu uma voz masculina, profunda.

Marine perdeu completamente a voz, devido ao choque e à surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que ela levantava o olhar, para encontrar-se com o do homem à sua frente.

\- Clef - ela falou, em um sussurro - Eu...

\- Shh... - ele calou-a com um dedo em seus lábios, sorrindo - Te amo...

\- Eu também te amo - murmurou ela - Sempre te amei, sempre vou te amar.

\- Eu sei - disse Clef.

E, sem mais delongas, sem importarem-se com os olhares ou com o falatório, um beijo uniu seus lábios, seus corações e suas almas...

* * *

_**POV Clef**_

O Sol bateu no meu rosto, o que fez com que se tornasse evidente que eu não me encontrava em meus aposentos, eu costumava fechar as pesadas cortinas para evitar ser acordado dessa maneira; ainda que, por outro lado, eu costumasse despertar de madrugada, antes de ele nascer.

Quando recuperei a consciência por completo, entendi muitas coisas. Como o fato de que, pela primeira vez em cinco anos, eu havia conseguido dormir bem, e havia me levantado àquela hora por uma simples razão, uma razão que tinha cabelos como a água do mar e olhos como safiras, e que, naquele momento, encontrava-se em meus braços.

Minha querida sereia... minha amada Marine...

Na noite anterior, de algum modo, eu consegui levá-la até o seu quarto. E, uma vez ali, deixamos que nossos sentimentos assumissem completamente o controle, do modo como nós não havíamos nos permitido, há cinco anos.

Havia sido simplesmente incrível.

Não houve explicações e nem desculpas de nenhum tipo. Nós sabíamos que muitos erros haviam sido cometidos naquela noite, por ambos; mas isso já havia ficado para trás. A única coisa que importava era que tínhamos outra oportunidade para estarmos juntos, e não estávamos pensando em deixá-la escapar.

* * *

_**POV Marine**_

Com movimentos aparentemente mecânicos, uma vez que eu já estava acostumada a fazê-los, passei a guardar os meus pertences nas malas. Tinha muitas roupas simples e alguns vestidos elegantes, eram poucos, mas muito valiosos, porque haviam sido feitos por uma grande amiga minha: Caldina. Eram esses os vestidos que eu usava em minhas apresentações; não importava que me oferecessem outros vestidos, nem mesmo que fossem de algum designer famoso, eu não usava outros que não fossem os de Caldina.

Quando terminei de fazer as minhas malas, observei o meu reflexo no espelho: o de uma jovem ornamentada, vestindo uma saia simples azul-marinho e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, meias e sapatos de um azul tão escuro que era quase negro completavam o _look_. Meu cabelo estava preso por um singelo prendedor, que evitava unicamente que ele me cobrisse os olhos. E, como já era costume, a minha única peça de jóia era o meu colar.

Mas o mais importante era que, no espelho, podia-se ver uma jovem mulher com olhos que resplandeciam com a felicidade e o amor, olhos que brilhavam ainda mais que a jóia em meu pescoço; pela primeira vez em muito tempo...

Nesse momento, o meu telefone tocou, e ao dar uma rápida olhada no relógio, percebi o quanto já estava tarde.

\- Alô ? - eu atendi ao telefone - Sim, mamãe, sou eu... Não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem... é verdade. Estou bem, feliz... não, não é nenhuma brincadeira. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu posso dizer que sou completamente feliz... desculpe por não ter lhe telefonado, eu não tinha noção da hora... Me levantei há bem pouco tempo... Eu sei que parece difícil de acreditar, mas é a verdade... O que me aconteceu ? A coisa mais maravilhosa que podia ter me acontecido... Sim, mamãe, você tem razão, trata-se de um homem - afastei um pouco o telefone para evitar ficar surda, com o súbito grito de júbilo - Acalme-se, mamãe, por favor. Qualquer um diria que você está mais emocionada do que eu... certo, ele é alto, de cabelos azul lavanda, olhos anil, forte, belo... eu o amo... - ela suspirou - Tenho de lhe contar algo importante, mamãe... eu vou partir... Sim, eu já decidi. É o melhor a fazer... Ele não me pediu, ainda, mas eu não quero voltar a cometer o mesmo erro de cinco anos atrás - ela suspirou novamente - Ah, não, não se preocupe com isso, eu vou estar bem... O fato que que eu estou partindo, hoje mesmo. Já estou com as malas prontas, só falta fechar a conta no hotel e avisar a Mark. Você pode fazer um pedido ao papai, de minha parte, para que ele se assegure que não falte trabalho para Mark ? Não quero que ele passe por dificuldades apenas porque eu decidi finalmente partir... Não, nada oficial, nada de declarações à imprensa. Estou partindo, e já. Foi o que eu decidi... Obrigada pelo seu apoio, mamãe... Diga ao papai que eu lhe mandei um beijo... Eu os verei em breve... Adeus, mamãe.

Eu mal havia desligado o telefone quando senti dois braços circundarem a minha cintura.

\- Você tem certeza ? - inquiriu Clef.

\- De quê ? - perguntei eu, confusa.

\- Disto - ele apontou para as minhas malas - De querer abandonar tudo o que você tem, tudo o que você é... - ele apontou para um cartaz anunciando a minha apresentação.

\- Isso não é o que eu sou, não realmente - eu falei, com sinceridade - É apenas o que eu pretendi ser, nos últimos anos, para não enlouquecer com sua ausência - suspirei - É verdade o que eu cantei ontem à noite. Sem você, eu não sei viver...

\- Nem eu sem você.

\- Sabe, é curioso. Este colar, foi você quem me deu. Durante todos estes anos, eu não me aproximei de nada que tivesse a ver com Zefir ou com a magia, me neguei a ouvir o meu próprio nome, por todas as lembranças que trazia ao imaginar você pronunciando-o... E, aliás, também neguei-me a usar vestidos que não fossem os de Caldina, ou a usar um colar que não fosse aquele com o qual você me presenteou. Era como se eu não quisesse me lembrar de você, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tivesse muito medo de deixar você partir por completo.

\- Algo parecido aconteceu comigo. Nunca voltei a ir até o mar depois que você se foi, nem me atrevia a estar por perto quando Lucy e Anne falavam acerca de suas visitas ao Mundo Místico, mas quando elas falavam de "Lady Safira", eu não conseguia evitar de ficar para ouvir tudo o que pudesse. Eu temia a sua lembrança, mas não conseguia evitá-la.

Eu apenas suspirei, e ele me atraiu com suavidade para um beijo; breve e muito menos atrevido do que aqueles que tínhamos compartilhado na noite anterior, mas, nem por isso, com menos sentimento.

\- Bom, eu agora só tenho que falar com o gerente, para fechar a conta, despedir-me de Mark, e então poderemos ir - disse eu, com um sorriso.

* * *

A primeira parte foi fácil. O gerente ficou muito surpreso quando eu lhe disse que não planejava voltar em nenhuma data muito próxima, e que o mais provável era que eu nunca voltasse; obviamente, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar a minha decisão.

Foi quando saí do escritório que vi Mark, ele estava de pé no saguão , observando-me muito atentamente, como se estivesse à procura de algo.

\- O que você está procurando ? - eu perguntei, verdadeiramente curiosa.

\- Suas máscaras - respondeu ele, com sinceridade - Onde elas estão ? Não as encontro.

Não consegui evitar, uma gargalhada escapou de minha garganta.

Aquilo pareceu surpreendê-lo ainda mais.

\- Nunca, em todos estes anos em que a conheço, havia visto você sorrir, muito menos havia ouvido-a gargalhar - admitiu ele.

\- Isso era porque havia dor demais em meu coração, mas agora tudo isso já ficou para trás - eu disse a ele, com um amplo sorriso.

\- Pronta ? - perguntou Clef, aproximando-se naquele momento.

\- Você vai embora ? - Mark parecia confuso - Por quê ?

\- Porque chegou a hora de eu fazê-lo - eu respondi sinceramente - Estes anos em que estivemos juntos, viajando, e com as apresentações, foram maravilhosos. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Mark, o melhor amigo que eu tive. Mas já é hora que eu dê a mim mesma a oportunidade que, por medo, eu me neguei, há tempos. E, quem sabe ? Talvez seja a oportunidade para que você obtenha a fama que merece como um grande solista, porque é o que você é.

\- Suponho que isso seja um adeus definitivo - disse Mark, com uma pontada de tristeza.

\- À minha carreira, sim, definitivamente - eu assenti, sem hesitar - Mas gostaria de voltar a ver você, talvez eu possa vir visitá-lo em um futuro. Depois que eu tiver me estabelecido.

\- Eu adoraria - assegurou Mark - Afinal, alguém vai ter de ser o "tio honorário" dos maravilhosos filhos que você terá algum dia.

Esse comentário me surpreendeu muito. Ao que parecia, ele reparava em mais coisas do que eu imaginava que ele fosse capaz. Por fim, eu limitei-me a sorrir.

\- Claro que sim, Mark - eu disse a ele, sem pestanejar.

\- Então, boa sorte, Safira - disse ele, abraçando-me.

\- Marine... - eu murmurei em seu ouvido, com suavidade - Meu verdadeiro nome é Marine.

\- Até logo, Marine - ele despediu-se de mim.

\- Até logo, Mark - eu repliquei - E boa sorte, também, para você.

* * *

_**POV Clef **_

Já haviam se passado várias semanas desde a nossa chegada ao palácio de Zefir, os dois, juntos; e eu tinha certeza de que nunca terminaria de agradecer aos céus pelo fato de poder ir dormir, noite após noite, com ela em meus braços, e despertar a cada dia com o aroma dos seus cabelos.

\- Clef ? - eu ouvi a sua suave voz me chamando.

Escutá-la pronunciar o meu nome era uma alegria que, por muito tempo, tive medo de não voltar a sentir. Que idiota eu fui por não tê-la procurado antes, cinco anos haviam se passado até eu aceitar o erro que havia sido me dar por vencido, cinco anos de lágrimas e sofrimento que poderíamos ter evitado, se eu não tivesse sido tão orgulhoso para aceitar a verdade. Mas agora eu o fizera, e, graças a isso, nós estávamos finalmente juntos.

\- Quanto tempo você ficou me observando dormir, desta vez ? - inquiriu Marine.

Eu podia ver aquele lindo sorriso bailando em seus lábios, um sorriso que trazia tanta alegria ao meu coração, como nunca imaginei sentir.

\- Não muito - eu respondi - O que você acha de descermos para o café da manhã ?

Ela concordou, e em seguida se levantou da cama.

Minutos depois, saímos do quarto de mãos dadas, como já era nosso costume. Havia sido incrível ver as expressões de todos, especialmente de Ascot e de Lantis, na primeira manhã em que nos viram entrar no salão daquela maneira. A do conjurador era de sincera felicidade e satisfação, eu não podia esperar menos de quem, em primeiro lugar, me convencera a procurar a minha amada sereia. A do mago espadachim era de completo assombro, qualquer pessoa diria que ele tinha acabado de ver novamente ao seu irmão (ainda que haja quem assegure que seu filho, seu e de Lucy, seja, na verdade, o seu irmão reencarnado...).

* * *

_**POV geral **_

Estavam todos prestes a começar o café da manhã, quando Lucy, Lantis e seu filho de três anos chegaram.

\- Você - disse Lucy, com um grande sorriso, e olhando diretamente para Marine - Tem alguma idéia do que causou com o seu pequeno ato de "escapada" ?

\- Não - ela respondeu, com sinceridade.

\- Você é a principal notícia de cada um dos jornais e noticiários, tanto no rádio quanto na TV - declarou Lucy - Todos falam do misterioso desaparecimento de Lady Safira. Algumas pessoas dizem que você morreu em um estranho acidente, outras, que você foi seqüestrada, e mais algumas afirmam que você fugiu com um misterioso cavalheiro para se casar em segredo.

\- Pelo menos algumas delas estão próximas da realidade - disse Marine, com um sorriso travesso.

Entretanto, ao invés de ouvirem-se as risadas, reinou o silêncio.

\- Não lhes contamos ? - perguntou Clef, passando um braço pela delicada cintura dela - Marine e eu vamos nos casar.

\- É mesmo verdade ?! - Lucy exclamou com grande emoção - Felicidades !

Depois de alguns momentos de choque, os demais amigos passaram a parabenizar e a desejar os melhores votos de felicidade para os noivos.

Tanta coisa havia mudado nos últimos cinco anos.

De Lágrimas Invisíveis a sorriso aberto...

De canções de sofrimento a melodias de amor...

Da tristeza à mais absoluta felicidade...

De Safira a Marine...

_E tudo graças a uma canção criada por causa da dor e do amor... _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Como todos já sabem, Magic Knight Rayearth não me pertence, blá, blá, blá... é do CLAMP.

**N/A: **A música é cantada pelo Il Divo, em seu CD "Siempre". Eu a recomendo. A música é um cover, mas nem por isso é menos bela. Apesar de a música ser cantada por homens, me pareceu que cairia bem para alguém como Marine. Recomendo-lhes que, se puderem, ouçam-na enquanto lêem isto; talvez assim vocês sintam o que eu senti enquanto a escrevia. E me inspirei de repente, em uma das primeiras vezes em que a ouvi. Eu sabia que não conseguiria tirar a música da cabeça até que escrevesse isto, e então foi o que eu fiz.

Deixem as suas reviews ou mandem as suas mensagens.

* * *

**N/T 2: **Bom, esta é a primeira fic que traduzo do fandom de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth - já era para tê-la traduzido antes, mas tive alguns contratempos. Espero que gostem dela.

E, se puderem, deixem reviews, pode ser ?

**P.S.: **A autora disse o nome da banda, que é o Il Divo, mas não o da música, e eu tive que verificá-las, uma por uma. Mas achei-a (no fim da fila, é verdade). O nome da música que Marine canta nesta fic é "Without You (Desde El Día que Te Fuiste)". Eu me perguntei se postava a versão original em espanhol ou a tradução para o português, e me decidi pela segunda opção. Até mesmo a autora, ao responder à minha mensagem, me perguntou se eu iria colocar a música traduzida para o português - e eu decidi que essa seria a melhor opção, o espanhol pode não ser uma língua difícil demais, mas não é todo mundo que a entende.

Se alguém se interessou pela letra original, aqui está o link da música, com letra original em espanhol, tradução para o português e vídeo: letras. mus. br/ il-divo / 834465 / traducao. html (basta eliminar os espaços).


End file.
